Spanna(ing) The Lines
by 78Violetfan
Summary: I have decided to take scenes from the series Pretty Little Liars and focus on the characters Spencer and Hanna and focus on their relationship adding little scenes to it. I adore Spanna as characters and I love their dynamic and I wanted to try and dive deeper into their relationship (this is a horrible summary and I'm sorry).
1. Pilot

**Here I am with a new attempt of a story, I don't know how well it'll go, but I'm kind of excited for it. I don't promise quick updates (but then again I'm not sure if anyone will like it) but here goes nothing! Words in italics are part of the show and don't belong to me at all.**

* * *

This was a normal routine for Hanna Marin. At least once a week she found herself roaming the shops of the Rosewood Mall with her best friend Mona. They'd venture into the building looking hot as hell and let their eyes wander until they found their object of focus. Then the pair would lock in and flirt their way with the salesmen until they managed to sneak away unnoticed with a new object in hand.

"Good luck." Mona winked as she drifted over to the scarf rack, Hanna chose to focus on the sunglasses today. Her pair was beginning to look a little worn.

She sent Mona a small wave while she approached the stand. "How are you?" The salesman smiled.

Hanna grinned back, resting her forearms flat against the glass counter. "Wonderful. And you?"

"Just fine, thank you. Can I help you with anything?"

Hanna lets her eyes wander the counter, grazing through the glasses inside, "can I try those on?" She asked, biting her lip.

It wasn't long before she had a few options at hand to choose from. She'd turn to the salesman with a smile and a bat of her eyelashes and she'd get whichever pair of glasses she'd want.

 _She smiled as her eyes took the sight before her. She looked damn good in these shades. "Can I see the Prada's in the front?"_

" _I'll have to put some of these back." He replied._

" _But they're all maybes."_

" _Hey. Is this me?" Mona wondered stepping into view with a scarf around her neck._

" _Or is it a little too much your mother?" Hanna replied._

 _Mona made a face as she returned to the scarf rack, and Hanna returned to the task at hand. The clerk finished cleaning the glasses she'd asked for before he handed them over. Hanna took that opportunity to return to the mirror and check herself out, before turning to Mona who had emerged with a new scarf. "I am loving those glasses. How much?"_

" _Three-fifty." Her eyes roamed the mall around her and she spotted Spencer Hastings up a level. She smirked to herself as she watched the brunette flick through some garments._

" _I'll be right back." She told the salesman, pushing the glasses up on top of her head as she rode the escalator up._

They'd met a long time ago, back when they were kids and they'd always been sort of friendly toward each other but they hadn't really become friends until two years ago when Alison DiLaurentis the 'it' girl of Rosewood had chosen them along with two other girls; Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery as her friends.

It was because of Alison that a friendship between the pair had begun.

And it was also because of Alison that their friendship had faded away.

One year ago Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily all fell out of touch when Alison herself had disappeared. Emily had ended up focusing on other things to keep her mind off of Ali, Aria went away to Iceland. Spencer chose to focus on her academics and with Alison gone Rosewood needed a new 'it' girl and Hanna had elected herself.

But her feelings didn't just disappear.

She missed her friends.

Especially Spencer, so whenever a chance arose for her to talk to her ex-best friend she took it at full speed.

" _I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop," Hanna commented as she approached the brunette. Spencer shot her a smile as she flipped through the tops. "I mean you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you Facebook and tweet."_

" _You know me, I like to stay busy."_

" _It's called summer vacay, Spence."_

" _Yes. And you spent yours sunning and shopping."_

" _Tweet. Tweet." She joked, earning a chuckle from the other girl._

 _Spencer glanced up, changing the subject, "did you see the paper today?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _She's gone, but she's everywhere," Spencer said softly._

" _I can't believe it's been a year."_

 _Spencer nodded, "do you remember what Ali said that night? About our secrets keeping us close?" Hanna nodded. "I think it was the opposite." Spencer finished._

 _There was a brief silence as an awkward pause hung over them before Hanna grinned again, "so, what's the occasion?"_

" _Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé." Spencer shared, finally deciding on a jacket and moving toward the sales counter._

" _Oh, did Miss Perfect find a Mr. Perfect?"_

" _He's a med student so everyone's thrilled."_

 _Hanna shifted, "then that's not the right top." She moved toward another rack, "you need to turn heads."_

" _Away from Melissa? Please."_

 _Hanna snatched a shirt from the rack holding it up to share, "she doesn't always have to win." She smiled handing the top over. "See you on the playground."_

 _Spencer smiled, "see you."_

'I miss you' Hanna wanted to say as she walked away without a second glance. 'We should get together and have coffee' but those were just passing thoughts.

Spencer probably wouldn't want to hang out with her anyway. She was probably happier without the weight of having Hanna around. Literally.

She probably still thought of her as 'Hefty Hanna' the lovely name Alison had so kindly attached to her.

Even after all the work she'd done to get all the weight off, that's all she'd ever be.

'Hefty Hanna.'

At least her trip to the mall wasn't a total bust; she'd ran into an old friend and gotten away with stealing a new pair of sunglasses.


	2. The Jenna Thing

**So I don't know if anyone's interested, but I've finally updated!**

* * *

After Alison's body had been found and a funeral was held the four ex-best friends seemed to slide back together again. They kind of had too.

The police were investigating and they all had something different to hide, but they all shared one common secret 'The Jenna Thing'.

It was an accident what had happened to her. Or at least as far as the girls knew it was an accident. Jenna's stepbrother Toby Cavanaugh had been spying on them (according to Alison) so they decided to seek revenge and throw a stink bomb in the garage.

Except it wasn't a stink bomb, it was a firecracker.

Jenna had been inside the garage when the explosion had happened too. She ended up blind and Alison had made Toby take the fall; though Spencer wasn't sure how.

" _He knows we're lying." Aria said, her eyes glancing around the table. They'd just gotten out of an interview with Detective Wilden. He showed up at their school and basically interrogated them in the office._

" _Lying is not a crime." Hanna told her._

" _It is when you're giving false statements." Spencer stated. "It's called obstruction of justice."_

" _Oh, please. We lied about drinking." Hanna smiled. "The truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night."_

" _We also know about someone who might've wanted to hurt her." Spencer replied._

 _Emily finally chimed in, "we should've told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened."_

" _I wanted to, remember?"_

" _We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth." Aria said. "We had a chance to stop Ali."_

" _But we didn't." Spencer replied. "And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives._

 _Their conversation paused when they heard the tapping of Jenna's cane._

" _Oh, my God, she's back in school too?" Hanna gasped glancing toward the girl in glasses tapping her cane around the floor as she roamed the cafeteria._

 _The girls watched her falter as some boys ran past her. Aria's head whipped from her to Emily and then back again as she stood up._

" _Jenna?" She asked, approaching the girl, "hey, it's—it's Aria. Do you…wanna come sit with us?" She sent her friends a look that said she wasn't quite exactly sure what she was doing, before hesitating to take Jenna's tray._

 _Jenna paused, surely caught off guard, "Sure."_

" _Okay." Aria replied, taking Jenna's tray._

" _Thank you." Jenna said, before placing her hand on Aria's shoulder to be guided to the table._

" _So, you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily and Spencer's right across from you." Aria explained as she set the tray on top of the table._

" _Thank you." Jenna said again, with a smile._

" _Yeah, and here's a chair." Aria told her, pulling a chair over before she moved to retake her seat._

 _Jenna took a step forward and adjusted herself into the chair, "so this would be Alison's chair, right?"_

" _No." Emily said quickly, "we're not even sitting at that table."_

 _Jenna ignored that comment and began to break her cane down, "you know she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident."_

" _Alison did?" Spencer was shocked._

" _Mm-hmm…everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was."_

 _Spencer watched her carefully before asking, "when did you get back Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia at a school for the visually impaired."_

" _You can say 'blind' Spencer." Jenna told her, grabbing her drink, "it's okay. It's not a dirty word…wow. It's so quiet." She leaned toward Emily with a smile, "you guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you, girls?" She asked with a chuckle._

 _Multiple phones rang and the girls froze. Jenna reached forward after the second ring and grabbed the first phone she touched, raising it up toward Spencer, "aren't you gonna get that?"_

 _Spencer took the phone, her heart racing as she read the message she was sure her friends had gotten too:_

 _If only she could see how guilty you look…  
-A_

"Is everything okay?" Jenna wondered, she was still smiling.

"Uh…" Spencer paused, "yeah…it was just my mom."

"Hmm." Jenna said, "it got really quiet all of a sudden. Hope it was nothing serious."

"Jenna?" Emily said successfully pulling the girl's attention from Spencer, "When did you get back?" She repeated Spencer's question.

Jenna shrugged, "I haven't been back for long."

"And how long is that exactly?" Hanna shot back.

Jenna turned her head slightly toward the blonde, "long enough."

What was that supposed to mean?

The girls all looked at each other.

"God!" Jenna laughed, "what is going on with you girls?"

"We just found out Alison was murdered," Emily said harsher than she meant too.

"I'm sorry." Jenna said, her smile faltered a little. "This is just a little weird to me. Being back in school. Sitting here."

The rest of the lunch period passed with an awkward silence that gathered around the five girls. No one knew what exactly to say to Jenna and Jenna didn't seem to want to talk about anything at all. As soon as the lunch bell chimed Hanna and Spencer hightailed it out of the room leaving Aria and Emily at the table to help Jenna again.

"This has to be creeping everyone out, right?" Hanna asked as they pushed through the hall. "It can't just be me."

Spencer shook her head, "no, trust me. It's not just you." She stopped as they approached her locker and flicked the door open.

"Long enough," Hanna repeated Jenna's earlier statement. "What the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"Right?" Spencer shot back, "that is suspicious."

"You don't think it's Jenna do you?"

Spencer hesitated, "A?"

"Yeah." Hanna replied quietly. "I mean she wasn't exactly sounding innocent. And her timing couldn't be more perfect."

Spencer paused, her eyes shifting from Hanna back to her locker. "You know what's weird though?" She was completely avoiding the Jenna question.

Hanna shrugged as she leaned up against the wall of lockers, "what's that?"

"I actually thought Ali was back." She shared as she reached into her locker to switch some books around. "Like she just decided to come back after all this time and mess with us."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her." Hanna shrugged before she frowned, "is that a bad thing to say?"

"Little bit," Spencer told her, but she wasn't too upset about it. The blonde had just said exactly what she was thinking. "Hey, do you know that detective somehow?"

She noticed Hanna's hesitation and that worried her.

Was that too much?

Is that where they draw the line?

The four of them had been talking again, so she thought they'd made a start. But she guessed they weren't exactly friends again. Not like she wanted them to be. Maybe they were just acquaintances?

Maybe they should stick to small talk?

It's not like she expected anything different, but it did bother her a bit. They were so close the year before and it seemed to all have faded away.

The fact that they were actually talking again had given Spencer a little glimmer of hope. They weren't just making small conversation over blouses anymore.

Sure now the conversation was over 'The Jenna Thing' but she'd like to call it progress.

"Uh…no." Hanna finally replied. "No, of course not."

"Han?"

She was trying. She really was. She wanted to get to that level again. Maybe even to a better one.

"Really, Spence. I've never met him before."

"Okay," Spencer replied though she found a little trouble letting it go. Detective Wilden had looked at Hanna in a way that had made Spencer uncomfortable. She finished with her locker just as the bell was ringing for their next class.

"We should get coffee," Hanna grinned.

Spencer felt her stomach clench, it was tempting, but she frowned. "But lunch is over and the bell just rang."

"So." Hanna shrugged. "Your point is?"

"Oh. You wanna skip class?"

"You are the smart one."

"Hanna I-"

"Come on, what's one class?"

Spencer shifted on her feet. Just say yes. Make an effort. "I…can't."

Hanna made a face, "fine, English it is then…It's your loss."

And it was. It really, really was.

* * *

 **Seriously, is anyone actually interested in this lol? I like really like the idea of it and I wanna write it, but I'm not sure if anyone else wants to read it. Anyway...if you are interested, please let me know and hopefully as the episodes happen the chapters will become better/longer. I can only do so much with some of the scenes they gave me.**


	3. To Kill A Mocking Girl

**I actually like this chapter...**

* * *

 _"Whose idea was this again?" Hanna asked as the four of them trotted through the woods._

 _"Emily's mom," Spencer told her._

 _Emily sighed, "the shed was me, my mom just said we should do_ something _for us."_

 _"Well," Hanna started, "couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?"_

 _"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats." Aria corrected._

 _"Whatever! They're small, they're annoying and they're flying up my nose."_

 _Spencer smiled, "well they're attracted to your perfume. And your hair product. And your lip gloss."_

 _Hanna shot her a glance, "so what are you saying? I attract flies."_

 _"Gnats." Aria corrected, throwing a glance her way._

 _"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily asked, stopping a few steps ahead._

 _"No this is it, I remember that tree. It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed."_

 _Emily and Aria glanced at her, "h-have you been out here since Alison?" The swimmer asked leaving the question open ended._

 _Spencer clung to the bag on her shoulder with a furrowed brow. "Me? No. No way."_

 _Aria pointed behind her, "but you remember that tree?"_

 _"You guys, it's not that weird." Hanna jumped in. "I mean, we came out here in eighth grade, like every day. Even after."_

 _"I think this is totally the wrong the wrong place to do this, whatever you call it, shrine."_

 _Emily's eyes wandered around the group, "it's not a shrine, it's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?"_

 _"Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide." Spencer told her._

 _"You're worried what other people think?"_

 _"Well, aren't you? Do you really wanna give that creepy detective more reasons to question us?"_

 _There was a short pause between them before Hanna trudged forward on their quest and her friends were quick to follow her. "Hanna, why are you so quiet?" Emily asked._

 _"I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth."_

 _"You're allowed to have an opinion on this."_

 _"You want my opinion?" Hanna whipped around causing them all to stop. "I say we hold off and not remember her until we know for sure she's not still here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You think she's still alive?"_

 _"Hanna, they found her body." Spencer said._

 _"Stop." Aria interrupted, "I'm officially scared. Can we not-"_

 _"Okay you know what? You asked for my opinion!" Hanna said harshly. "I don't believe she's really gone." And with that she set off again._

 _"We went to her funeral." Spencer retorted._

 _"Yeah, and when we left, we all got a text from her." Hanna replied brushing through some branches and vines._

 _"It wasn't her." Emily said, "someone is messing with us."_

 _"How do you know?" Hanna asked. "And what about all those nasty messages? I mean how does this A person know stuff about us only Ali knew?"_

 _"Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive." Aria complained._

 _"That's a bite." Hanna whipped around again. "Mosquito."_

 _"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily wondered._

 _"Haven't you?"_

 _A crack of wood around them caused their eyes to dart around. "What was that?" Emily asked, "did you hear that?"_

 _"Yes, I heard that, I'm standing right next to you." Aria replied._

 _"Hello?" Hanna said after a beat. "Is anybody out there?"_

 _"It's probably a rabbit." Spencer said._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"It's a rabbit, Hanna. I-it's not going to answer you."_

 _"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily said, her voice a little shaky._

 _Another branch rustling caused Hanna to say, "okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there."_

 _"Let's turn around." Emily suggested and they were all ready to do just that until all four phones chimed and they each pulled them out slowly._

 _Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting…  
-A_

They burst through the woods as quick as possible. "Do you really think someone was out there?" Emily wondered holding her side as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well, duh!" Hanna bit back. "How else would 'A' have seen us?"

"Sorry." Emily replied her eyes darting back toward the woods, "I'm just creeped out. Someone was watching us."

"Shh!" Spencer told them, her eyes floating along the area keeping alert for any sign of movement. "They're still out there somewhere. They didn't just disappear into thin air."

"Well, who do you think it is? What do we do?"

"I don't know, Em." Spencer told her.

"Well, we shouldn't just be standing around." Aria said. "That's for damn sure."

Right. That made sense. They should talk about it somewhere more private.

"Okay…well, let's go to my house." Emily said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"I…I can't." Spencer said, hesitating as the other three looked to her.

"Why?" Aria wondered.

"I just…I have some things I need to do…at home."

Emily frowned, "put it off. I think this is more important don't you?"

"Hey, you know what?" Hanna started, her eyes flicker over Spencer's face, noticing her struggle with a reply. "I actually have to meet with my mom about something…and Mona…I promised I'd help her at the mall."

Aria nodded, "yeah, okay. We can meet up later."

"Of course." Spencer agreed.

"Wait!" Emily all but shouted as the other three began to part. "We're seriously splitting up right now?" When no one replied to her Emily continued, "don't you think we should discuss what's going on?"

"We will later." Aria said, her eyes darting back toward the woods, "maybe splitting apart is the best idea right now. If someone was watching us they can't keep their eyes on all of us."

"She has a point." Hanna shrugged.

"But-"

"Emily, we'll talk later." Aria said, before she added, "do you need a ride back?"

"I rode my bike." Emily said.

"Right." Aria nodded before she looked back to Hanna and Spencer, "we'll meet back at your house later, is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded, "yeah, I'll text you all later."

Aria started backing away from the group over to her car, "I'll see you later."

Emily frowned as she watched Aria climb into her vehicle before her eyes fell to Hanna and Spencer, "I still don't think this is the best idea, but if you all have other things to do I guess it is what it is."

"We'll meet back up later." Hanna promised while she walked the few steps toward her car.

Emily climbed onto her bike and she kicked up the stand before she bid her two friends goodbye before she pushed off the ground and began pedaling away. Hanna opened the door to her car and moved to step inside before catching sight of Spencer who was bouncing back and forth in front of her car. Hanna frowned, "hey, are you okay?" she wondered, hesitating at her car.

Spencer glanced over the hood of her own vehicle with a nervous glance, "uh…yeah."

Hanna didn't seem convinced, "Spence?"

Spencer's eyes darted around the area, "can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"Not here." Spencer told her quickly, "my house." She suggested, "my family's out of town."

"Okay." Hanna nodded, "yeah. I'll meet you there."

Spencer smiled, "good. Okay."

Hanna waited outside her car until Spencer had climbed into her own and started driving off.

It was weird. Why did Spencer want to speak with Hanna alone? Was there something really wrong? And if so why couldn't she share it with Aria and Emily too? Why was she so fidgety? Nothing Hanna could come up with seemed like a good enough reason for Spencer to be so un-Spencer-like.

But whatever it was Hanna was actually kind of giddy that Spencer trusted her enough to talk about it with and she hadn't chosen Aria or Emily. That had to mean something right?

Hanna followed Spencer's car to her house and parked on the street beside it. Before killing the car and climbing out and walking up the short distance to the Hastings' front door, ringing the doorbell.

The door popped open not a minute later with Spencer appearing behind it, "I got coffee on," Spencer said, leading Hanna to the kitchen. "It'll be done soon."

"Seriously, I was right behind you, how'd you do that so fast?" Hanna wondered.

Spencer stepped around the island and threw her a smile, "it's a talent of mine."

Hanna set her purse on the countertop as she took a seat on the stool. Spencer could feel the blonde's eyes on her as she moved around to grab two mugs and pour the freshly brewed coffee into them. She knew Hanna was waiting for an explanation. A reason for her invitation.

"So?" Hanna voiced.

Spencer turned back to her, pushing one of the mugs in front of her. "So."

Hanna shrugged, "okay…have you been to the shed since Alison…died."

Spencer frowned, "why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know. You haven't started telling me why you invited me over and you knew the exact number of steps from that tree."

"It's a big tree. It's easy to remember." Spencer mumbled, raising the coffee to her lips and taking a sip.

"The exact number, Spence." She told her. "Look it's not weird if you've been there…I've been there."

"Really?" Spencer wondered.

"Yeah." She shrugged, "sometimes I…I haven't gone in a really long time, but I've been there."

"Me too," Spencer said quietly. "Just to think."

Hanna nodded, "me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Spencer watched Hanna take a drink of her coffee before she said, "I haven't been there in months…I only went just after Ali disappeared I found myself out there…I guess a part of me always thought she was just playing some trick on us. That she'd just ran out there and was hiding."

Hanna nodded along, but she didn't say anything.

"I counted the steps, I don't know why, but I did…nervous habit maybe?—I don't know. But the number stuck with me."

"Why didn't you say anything back in the woods?" Hanna wondered.

"I felt weird." Spencer admitted, "thought maybe you'd think I have some kind of problem."

"Well, you do," Hanna told her. When Spencer's eyes snapped up to her she was grinning wildly, "you're addicted to caffeine."

Spencer laughed, "…yeah."

Hanna set her cup down, but kept her hands enclosed around it, "do you think that maybe Alison's not dead?" She asked softly.

Spencer frowned, "I don't know…I mean we went to her funeral."

"It was a closed casket."

"That's a good thing. It's been a year." Spencer said. "Trust me you don't want to see that."

"But where's the proof?" Hanna questioned. "We're being stalked by someone called 'A' who else could it be?"

"It's just some sick person who's trying to get a rise out of us." Spencer told her. "We don't have to let them win."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Hanna finally spoke up, "Spencer why'd you ask me over here? You said you wanted to talk. What did you wanna say?"

Spencer set her coffee down and looked Hanna in the eyes, "don't judge me."

"What?"

"I kissed Wren." She confessed.

Hanna frowned, "Wren? Wait is that…"

"Yes."

"Spencer!" Hanna let shocked.

"I know it was stupid," Spencer said quickly.

Hanna shook her head, the words finally sinking in. "Does Melissa know?"

"Yes."

"Well, how did she take it?"

Spencer deadpanned, "you're not serious?"

Hanna frowned, "I meant…how did she find out?"

"She won't talk to me." Spencer told her, "it's like—I make one mistake and my entire family is shutting me out. My parents are taking her side. It's like it's all my fault. You know he kissed me. I didn't encourage it. I pushed him away, but does that matter? No, it doesn't. Not to Melissa. Not to my parents. I'm not perfect. I admit that. But the least they could do is hear me out."

"Spencer breathe." Hanna joked.

"It just sucks," Spencer said.

Spencer sighed, running her hands over her face, before her eyes fell to Hanna who was watching her concerned, "I think I just needed to vent."

"I'm good for that," Hanna told her. "Seriously, these ears were made to listen." She pointed to her head. Spencer chuckled as the blonde reached for her drink again. "What?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing." Spencer shook her head.

"Okay, Spence." Hanna said blankly, "I know all ears are made to listen."

Spencer's brow shot up as she smiled, "I didn't say anything."

"Your face said it all," Hanna replied quickly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...see you next time?**


	4. Can You Hear Me Now?

**I'm kind of doubting if anyone is still even remotely interested in this...sorry it's been so long**

* * *

"Hey, Spencer!" Hanna called, spotting the brunette at her locker.

"Hey." Spencer greeted as Hanna approached her, "what's up? You okay?" She asked, switching out her books; stuffing one in her bag while putting the other in her locker.

"I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Okay."

"Well, you know my dad's in town."

Spencer smiled, "I do."

"I—wanna look nice," Hanna whispered.

Spencer's brow furrowed, "you always do."

Hanna gave her a small smile before saying, "this is different, I need to look more…mature."

"Okay, is that where I come in?"

"Can I borrow a jacket?"

"Of course." Spencer smiled, "you can just follow me home and pick one out."

"Sounds good." Hanna told her, "I gotta make a stop at my locker, but I'll be out soon."

"Okay."

Hanna parted away from Spencer moving back toward her own locker. Her dad was coming and she wanted to impress him, give him a little something to be proud of (even if it was only a little weight loss) he was her father and he needed to see what he was missing.

She knew what she wanted to wear, she had the perfect dress picked out she just wanted a jacket to go with it, but she didn't own the more sophisticated clothes, for that she decided to confront a friend and Spencer was the obvious choice. Aria's clothes were more of a spunky, artsy style and Emily's were kind of…bland. But Spencer always had the nice clothes, they were trendy and classy at the same time.

"Hey," Aria stepped over to her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Geeze!" Hanna snapped, "don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," Aria smirked before asking if she was busy.

"A little." Hanna replied, "I've gotta get ready for my dad."

"Oh, yeah." Aria nodded, "sorry, I kind of forgot. Emily and I are getting coffee we were just wanting to know if you and Spencer wanted to join."

"Next time." Hanna smiled. "Thanks anyway."

Hanna joined Aria on the walk out to the parking lot. The pair didn't really say much of anything though because they're rekindled relationship was still in the early stages. She guessed Aria was feeling a little awkward because she asked Hanna how much trouble she was in for the thing with Sean's car.

"So much, but I'll work it off."

"At least he's not pressing charges."

"Right."

She and Aria parted ways when they reached the parking lot, Hanna approached her car; which was parked next to Spencer's. "You know I just had to turn down coffee from Emily." Spencer said pushing away from her vehicle, "so this better be worth it."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "I'll stop and get you coffee."

"See, it's better already." Spencer smiled over the hood of her car.

Hanna watched Spencer climb into her vehicle before she climbed into her own. Because of the thing with Sean's car she was stuck using her mom's for the time being.

Hanna pulled the sun block down and opened the attached mirror, fixing some stray smudged eyeliner. She traced her finger around the bottom of her eye, under her lower eyelashes before pushing the sun block back up and starting up her mother's car. She slowly backed out of her parking spot, watching some stray Rosewood High students walking around the parking lot toward the streets as she slowly made her way from the parking lot and onto the slightly busy streets of Rosewood.

Coffee.

She owed Spencer some coffee, the only problem was she wasn't really sure where she should get it from. It's not like she could stop at the local coffee shop, because if she had done that she'd run the risk of running into Aria and Emily and since she had already turned down their offer of getting coffee with them it'd look a little suspicious to just show up at the shop to get her own cup of coffee.

It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out with either Aria or Emily, she loved them both. It's just Spencer seemed like the one to ask this favor from…it also seemed to her that the friendship she was rebuilding with Spencer needed a little more attention than the ones she was rebuilding with the other girls.

Not that Spencer was high maintenance or anything. She was just more sophisticated, and Hanna was so the opposite of her so she couldn't help but feel like if she didn't spend a little extra time with Spencer than their friendship might just fade to the background. And she definitely didn't want that.

Deciding to stop at Lucky Leons Cupcakes (which also had decent coffee) Hanna pulled up to the curb and stopped her car before climbing out of the vehicle and making her way into he shop. As soon as she entered the building she was greeted with the smell of fresh cupcakes; chocolate, vanilla, red velvet. Along with the scent of cream cheese icing an just sugar. Hanna inhaled deeply, a little content with the smell, thinking maybe getting a little cupcake won't hurt her either.

"Hanna?"

The voice caught her attention, pulling her away from the cupcakes. "Oh, hey, Maya." She greeted, "I didn't know you worked here." She said noticing the pink apron with Lucky Leons logo stamped on.

"I started like a week or so ago."

"That explains it." Hanna replied, "I don't come here very often."

Maya nodded, "so what can I get you?"

Hanna shrugged, "I need like your strongest coffee, black. And I think I'll get a red velvet cupcake and maybe a macchiato."

"Okay," Maya replied, "I'll get right on that." She said before she walked behind the counter to gather Hanna's order.

Hanna watched Maya work, a little confused as why she took her order, when she had clearly been wiping down the tables and some other girl was working the register, but she didn't say anything as the black haired girl continued working.

Hanna's phone chimed, and she only momentairly hesitated, before remembering that whoever 'A' was they had been blocked, so there was no way possible that it could be them.

 **Where are you? I said school and back. That was it.**  
 **-Mom**

Hanna rolled her eyes, you drive one person's car into a pole and it's like you can't be trusted anymore.

 **I'm Lucky Leons, picking up coffee for Spencer. I know I promised school and home, but it's an emergency and I really need Spencer's help. I promise, I'll come straight home after.**  
 **-Hanna**

Her reply was almost immediate.

 **You know that wasn't our deal.**  
 **-Mom**

 **Please? I'll make it quick.**  
 **-Hanna**

"Here you go." Maya interrupted Hanna's conversation with her mother.

"Oh, thanks." Hanna grinned taking the small bag, with her cupcake and the cupholder with her coffees in it from the other girl. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." Maya told her.

"What? No, that's okay-" Hanna tried.

Maya shook her head, "seriously, it's on me. Any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine."

Hanna shook her head, "you have to let me pay you back."

Maya laughed, "I'll get back to you on that."

"Fair enough." Hanna agreed before Maya set back to work.

Hanna turned on her heel and walked back out to her car, setting the coffees down before she revved the vehicle to life. She picked up her phone to look at her mother's reply of: **home by 6:30 and that's final.** Before she started back on her journey toward the Hasting's house. Luckily for her Spencer didn't live too much further from the cupcake shop so she was there within a matter of minutes. She cut the engine of the car and grabbed the coffee and the bag with her cupcake in it before she made her way toward the household, fixing her hair momentarily before ringing the doorbell.

"Jet black. Just the way you like it." Hanna said as soon as Spencer opened her door.

Spencer smiled, taking the coffee gratefully as she pulled the door open wider for Hanna to step inside. "So tell me what kind of clothes you're looking for…just the jacket right?"

"Yes." Hanna said, "literally anything that's nicer than this." She motioned toward the dress she was wearing. Spencer gave her a small look, but she didn't say anything else as she sipped on her coffee. "So what's in the bag?"

Hanna's brow furrowed before she remembered she was holding a bakery bag, "oh, right...cupcake-I got you a cupcake!" She lied, because honestly, she didn't need the cupcake. It was too fattening, and she needed to look perfect for her dad.

"You got me a cupcake?"

"Red Velvet, I know you love them."

Spencer eyed her warily before she said, "you didn't have to get me a cupcake, the coffee was enough. Seriously Han, you don't have to bribe me."

"...So you don't want it?"

Spencer shook her head, "I'll eat it." She disagreed before taking the bag from Hanna's hand and placing it on the kitchen counter, "thank you. I'll save it for later."

"Sounds good." Hanna told her before she motioned for Spencer to lead the way to her room. "So tell me about this okra thing?" Hanna said once she and Spencer reached the brunette's room.

Spencer frowned, setting her coffee down, "the what?" She stepped over to her closet and pulled the door open.

Hanna glanced over her shoulder, setting her own coffee on the closest table, "your okra award submission." She told her, "you didn't really seem that happy about it."

"Orchid," Spencer told her.

"That's what I said." Hanna stated as she turned toward the closet and took the jacket Spencer was offering, "isn't it?"

Spencer was smirking, "no." She turned back to the closet as Hanna stepped over to the mirror, slipping the jacket on. "And the award would be an honor if I actually deserved it."

"Of course, you deserve it." Hanna retorted, "You're Spencer Hastings."

"You don't get it." Spencer frowned when the blonde shot her a smile, "I felt really stressed so I—I mean her computer was right there."

"Hey," Hanna turned to her. "I think you skipped a detail."

Spencer sighed, "I took Melissa's paper from a few years ago."

Hanna gaped at her, "for real?"

Spencer was nodding, "yeah."

"I don't believe it." Hanna was smiling.

"Honest," Spencer told her. "I'm taking so many classes and I couldn't think of anything to write about for my Russian History class. I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Spence, people don't just _accidently_ steal papers from other people."

"You're right." Spencer frowned. "I'm ridiculous."

"Not ridiculous. Desperate." Hanna corrected pushing her hair up a little as she eyed herself in the mirror. _"I wish I had a sister who was smart enough to steal papers from." Hanna said, holding a jacket up against her frame as she looked at her reflection._

" _Using Melissa's paper was supposed to be a stopgap," Spencer said, taking a seat on her chair. "If I ask Sheldrake to withdraw the essay, he'll know something's wrong."_

 _Hanna turned to face her, "Spencer, what makes you so sure you're gonna win the competition?" Spencer only looked at her. "Oh, right. I forgot. It's in your DNA."_

 _Spencer frowned before moving her focus back to the task at hand, "here." She said, pulling another jacket from its hanger. "Try this one."_

" _This has to be the perfect outfit." Hanna told her, snatching the jacket and sliding it on. "My dad hasn't seen me since I lost the weight." She smiled, looking into the mirror, clinging onto the sides._

 _Spencer watched her reflection, looking her up and down, "that jackets not really you."_

" _Then it's perfect." Hanna told her. "Spencer?"_

" _What?"_

" _Have you peeked?" Hanna turned back around._

" _We blocked whoever it was, and that's it." Spencer replied. "United front. Remember?"_

" _No. no, yeah, I know. I just wondered if you peeked."_

 _Spencer smiled, "no."_

" _Yeah. Me neither." Hanna returned before she moved to check the mirror again._

"You look great," Spencer told her.

Hanna's eyes fell on her through the mirror, she was beaming, "yeah?"

Spencer nodded, "yeah."

"Thanks." Hanna grinned at her through the mirror.

"You wanna split that cupcake?" Spencer asked her after a moment. "Goes great with coffee."

Hanna rolled her eyes, it's like Spencer knew the cupcake wasn't actually meant for her. "It's okay."

"Hanna come on." Spencer pressed, "one cupcake won't hurt." She grabbed her hand, squeezing it momentarily before saying, "you're beautiful."

* * *

 **And there we go...**


End file.
